AK12
The AK-12 is a prototype Russian assault rifle in Phantom Forces. It can be unlocked by reaching level 5 or by purchasing it with Credits (CR). History The Kalashnikov AK-12 (formerly АK-200) is the newest derivative of the Soviet/Russian AK (Avtomat Kalshnikova) series of assault rifles and was proposed for possible general issue to the Russian Army. It was presented to the then Prime Minister of Russia, Vladimir Putin in May 2010 as the AK-200. As of December 2014, the Russian military has adopted both the AK-12 and the AEK-971 for evaluation.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AK-12AK-12 Intro The newest AK-12 in real life is quite different than the weapon in-game. It features three fire modes: semi-auto, 3-round-burst (1000 RPM) and full-auto (650 RPM) - there is also a 2-round-burst prototype. The real gun has a more exotic hand guard, the front iron sight can be placed at the gas block or barrel end, and the bolt carrier is located at the receiver, not the hand guard.http://world.guns.ru/assault/rus/kalashnikov-ak-12-e.htmlAK-12, Russian source information and video. In 2015 AK12 got an upgrade that increased its firerate to 700 RPM and changed its buttstock, receiver and handguard, it's name is AK15. In-Game The AK-12 is the first assault rifle to be unlocked by leveling up in Phantom Forces. It is a relatively average assault rifle, and this is reflected in its statistics. This gun uses a 30 round magazine and has 120 rounds in reserve, like all other assault rifles with the exception of the AS VAL with a 20 round magazine and the M231 with 150 rounds in reserve. The recoil of this rifle is low. It also has a respectably fast reload time compared to other assault rifles. This gun is well suited for mid-range combat and harassment at longer ranges. While using this gun, it is highly recommended to lower your stance by pressing C on the keyboard to reduce the weapon's recoil. If used well, this weapon can be extremely deadly. In-game, the AK-12 has three fire modes: semi-auto, full-auto (650 RPM) and 3-round-burst (650 RPM). The full-auto mode is well oriented for mid-range combat, especially if the player has chosen attachments that lower recoil. Try to avoid a close range gun fight unless you have the element of surprise - a long time-to-kill and low damage output compared to the other weapons means the AK-12 can end up killing a player more used to rushing with, say, the M4. The low rate-of-fire also means that the player has a much longer time before reloading - this plays more towards an emphasis on playing methodically and accurately. The burst mode, like on some other rifles, has no advantage of fire rate compared to full-auto mode, but it goes with, as one might expect, high recoil. Unless the user is well versed in controlling the burst mode, there is no real reason to use the burst mode on this rifle other than reducing ammo consumption and better hit probability at long range. The semi-auto mode is good for long range, as it can wipe out an enemy with 5 shots. Attachments can turn this assault rifle into a monster at long range, especially with attachments that lower recoil. However, with or without attachments, it should be noted that the AK12 is not very well suited for close ranges due to its slower firerate and may be outclassed by even a stock M4 in Close Quarters Combat (CQC). Pros and Cons Pros: * Good handling and low recoil. * Both tactical reload and normal reload are fast for its class. * Decent iron sight. * It has 3 fire modes. * Low unlock level Neutral: * Average damage for an assault rifle * Average range for an assault rifle * Burst mode is completely useless because it shoots at the same RoF as in automatic. Cons: * The rate of fire is rather low. * Longer time-to-kill than most weapons at its range and it's classification. * Does not share ammunition with any other non-assault rifle weapon except 5.45x39mm firearms and RPK. Gallery AK12 Default.png |Holding AK12 Iron Sights.png |Aiming RobloxScreenShot01102016_210746005.png|Old Iron Sights Trivia * The AK-12 in game is based off an early prototype model produced between 2012 and 2014. This is because the in-game model was built before the AK-12 got updated in 2015 and again in 2016. * The AK-12 in real life has a modular system due to it being able to change the barrel length to fire different calibers. *In real life, the burst mode RoF of AK12 is 1000 RPM instead of 650 RPM in game. *The AK-12 in game is depicted to be longer than the M16A3/4 ingame. However, the total length of the AK-12 in real life is shorter than the M16A3/A4. AK-12: 945mm (94.5 cm) // M16A4: 1000mm (100 cm) *This also applies with the other AK guns. *The AK-12 is considered an ambidextrous weapon, due to the bolt opening on both sides of the rifle. The 'hook' on the bolt can also be swapped to either side, the shells ejecting opposite to said hook's placement. *Unlike the other AK's which unlock rank is the same as their code (The unlock rank of the AK-47 is 47, AK-74 is 74), the AK-12's unlock rank is only 5 as it was expected to be 12. *The AK-12s reload animation was redone in the December 8, 2016 update and got a new color scheme. Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons